Honey, I Shrunk Sam
by Bonfire Watson
Summary: A fun, mojo filled evening goes awry when Gabriel runs out of mojo, leaving Sam 5 inches tall. Gabriel decides to take advantage. Established Sabriel. Written by me and the absolutely amazing TrekkieL :) (This will also most likely be posted on her profile too)


**More Sabriel from me and Lauren, or TrekkieL as you guys know her (Oops we can't seem to stop writing it) Anywho, just some cute fluff, first paragraph is mine, second is hers, etc. Hope you enjoy :) (Also, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, this was written via Skype)**

Sam laughed as Gabriel made bits of candy rain down from the ceiling. Gabriel opened his mouth and caught some on his tongue, whilst Sam spluttered as he accidentally breathed in some sherbet. Gabriel laughed at Sam's face, so Sam threw a wrapped sweet at his head and pumped his fist when it bounced off his head.  
"Hold on, some candy is stuck in the lightshade" Said Sam, looking up to the ceiling.  
"Well you better get it, Sasquatch, it's not like I can reach it" He gestured to himself, referencing his height. Sam smirked. He stood on his tiptoe but the light was just out of his reach.  
"Here you go kiddo" Gabriel said as he slid the sofa across the room for Sam to stand on using his mojo.  
"Woah, careful, Gabe!" Sam laughed as he nearly got mowed down by the sofa travelling at top speed towards him. Gabriel chuckled. Sam stepped up on to the sofa and felt up inside the lightshade for the lost candy.

"Now you need to get down." Gabriel smirked, using his mojo, planning to shrink the sofa. He laughed as he imagined Sam's face when the sofa minified, but when he looked over, the sofa was still full size and Sam had disappeared.  
"Sam?" Gabriel's smile vanished. "Sasquatch? You okay?" He called a little louder. No reply. Gabriel got worried.  
Slowly, Gabriel approached the sofa. What he saw was not what he had planned to do.  
Sam was currently 5 inches tall and standing on a cushion on the sofa.  
"Now I know how you feel." Sam joked. Gabriel laughed.  
"Who's tall now, kiddo?"

Gabriel put his hand out flat next to Sam on the sofa.  
"Climb on" He said with a smile. Sam slowly clambered onto Gabriel's hand, wary of what he could do next. Sam was right to be cautious, as the first thing the angel did was tip him from one hand to the other, Sam rolling across Gabriel's palms.  
"Gabe!" Sam shouted, giving Gabriel a famous bitchface. Gabriel laughed.  
"Sorry Sasqu-" He paused "Well, not Sasquatch any more, but you know." He grinned.  
"Whatever" Sam sighed "Just turn me back already". Gabriel sighed and snapped his fingers. Sam looked down at himself. He was still tiny.  
"Oops" Gabriel said. Sam stared at him.  
"Oops? Just hurry up and grow me again will you?"  
"Sorry kiddo, no can do" Gabriel smirked.  
"What?! Why not?" Sam said, still standing in Gabriel's palm.  
"Looks like I'm out of mojo for the time being"  
"You are kidding me" Sam said, throwing yet another bitchface in the angel's direction.  
"Nope, sorry Sam, looks like you're stuck like this for a few hours" Gabriel grinned, imaging the fun he was gonna have with a tiny Sam.

"Gabe, do me a favour and either stop walking or put me down." Sam moaned. Gabriel smirked as he put Sam down on the table. "Thank you."  
"Sammy, can I do something?" Gabriel smirked.  
"Oh no! I know that face. No!" Sam folded his arms.  
"Awww please?" Gabriel pretended to pout, or actually pouted. Sam wasn't sure.  
"What is it you want to do?" Sam asked.  
"Hold this." Gabriel handed Sam a lollipop, which was the same size as him. Gabriel got his phone out and snapped a photo.  
"That is my new screensaver!" Gabriel laughed. Sam was not amused. "Come on kiddo, cheer up! You'll only be small for a few hours, try to make the most of it." Gabriel smiled. Sam sighed.  
"Fine, I'll try." Sam walked over to Gabriel. "Can I go on your shoulder?" Sam asked.  
"Sure, baby." Gabriel smiled, picking Sam up and placing him on his shoulder. "Are you my angel on my shoulder then?" Gabriel smiled.  
"Ha! More like the devil." Sam say down.  
"You're gonna fall off." Gabriel pointed out.  
"You'd better catch me then." Sam warned him.

"Ooh, I've got an idea!" Gabriel exclaimed and started to jog up the stairs.  
"Gabe! Agh!" Sam cried as he hung on to Gabriel's shirt collar for dear life "Don't bump around so much!"  
"Oops, sorry babe" Gabriel said when they reached the top of the stairs. He walked into the bathroom and started to fill the sink.  
"Gabe... What are you doing?" Sam asked, anxious, looking at the nearly full basin. Gabriel grinned and dropped a small sponge in the water with a splash. Gabriel picked Sam up off his shoulder and placed him gently on the floating sponge. Sam smiled and tried to stand up, but promptly fell off the sponge as it wobbled. Gabriel dunked his hand in the water and fished out Sam, bursting into laughter when he spouted water from his mouth and gave Gabriel yet another bitchface. It didn't last long though, as Sam also started to chuckle when he was placed back on the sponge raft.

"You're so tiny baby." Gabriel smiled. "It's cute."  
"Are you saying I wasn't already cute?" Sam asked, using his hands to splash Gabriel. Gabriel laughed.  
"You're always cute kiddo."  
"Right, as fun as this is, I'm freezing and I'm soaked." Sam reminded his boyfriend.  
"Ah, yes. Let's get you dry." Gabriel held out his hand for Sam to climb up on and took him downstairs.  
"Stay here." Gabriel smiled, leaving Sam on the table while he went to fetch a tea-towel. When Gabriel came back, he dropped the tea towel on too of Sam and started to run him dry. When he took the towel off, Sam's hair was all fluffy and unmagestic. Gabriel burst into laughter while Sam pouted. Gabriel went upstairs to get a toothbrush he could use for Sam's hair. Finding one, he went downstairs again and helped Sam to brush his hair, which Gabriel found adorable because Sam was tiny.  
When he was done, he grabbed the tea towel, unaware that Sam was stood on it, and pulled it off the table, which threw Sam over the edge of the table.  
"Sam!" Gabriel leapt back and caught Sam before he hit the floor. "I'm sorry! I didn't see you!" Gabriel put Sam back on the table. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, Gaby." Sam smiled.

Gabriel took Sam into the living room, and placed him down on the rug.  
"How does a snack sound?" Gabriel asked him  
"That sounds great" Sam said, smiling.  
"Okie dokie, I'll be right back" Gabriel said, turning and walking into the kitchen. He looked around the cupboards for something small enough that Sam could actually eat. He opened one of the drawers and found a sharing bag of smarties. Perfect, Gabriel thought to himself, smiling as he emptied them into a bowl. Gabriel walked back into the living room, placed the bowl on the table and turned around to pick up Sam. However, when he turned to the rug where he had left Sam, he wasn't there.

"Sam?" Gabriel shouted. He didn't get a reply. Gabriel looked around on the floor where Sam was stood, but couldn't see him.  
"Oh no..." Gabriel panicked. He could be anywhere! "Sam!" Gabriel was suddenly hit in the head with a smartie. The archangel turned to find Sam in the table.  
"Sam! I thought I'd lost you!" Gabriel sighed in relief, kneeling on the floor so he could look at Sam. Sam leaned over and kissed his archangels nose. Gabriel smiled. "What happened?" Gabriel asked. Sam walked to the edge of the table, pointing at something on the floor. A spider.  
"I had to climb up the table leg to get away from it. Sam explained.

"Really, Sam?" Gabriel smirked "Spiders?"  
"Hey, they're fine when I'm at normal height" Sam said defensively "You try facing a spider that comes up to your waist!" Gabriel chuckled.  
"Okay kiddo" Gabriel smiled warmly, ruffling Sam's hair with one of his chubby fingers "I'm just glad you're safe" Sam smiled.  
Gabriel suddenly felt a spark in his fingertips.  
"Aha!" Gabriel said "Time to grow again Sam?"  
"Thank god" Sam laughed. Gabriel placed Sam back on the floor, (although not before he had removed the spider) and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Sam was back to his huge self.  
"Welcome back, Sasquatch" Gabriel grinned. Sam laughed and went in to hug Gabriel.  
"You know, I've been wanting to do that all day" Sam said as he pulled out of the hug.

**Thanks for reading :) Review anyone?**


End file.
